


Anticipation

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Chains, Collars, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Sora isn’t chained down. Not literally. There was always something about their encounters, though, that left him bound and begging for more.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/gifts).



Sora held his breath as he existed in the darkness. It wasn’t  _ actual  _ darkness. Nothing like the empty black where Heartless lives. No, this was only for him, in their room. Blindfolded, he was relying on his other senses to tell him what was going on.

It was quiet save for the sound of the wind moving the window in its frame. Sora would’ve believed he was alone if he didn’t know any better.

Then, the sound of a chain caught his attention. He strained his ears to figure out-

His breath caught as a collar settled itself against his neck. The chain that hung from it was cold against his bare belly. Sora wasn’t tied down but felt the weight of something holding him still.

“Sora.”

The single word, the firm command in it, sent shivers up Sora’s spine. He knew not to actually say anything. Just to listen. The collar pulled lightly, forcing his head to tilt up. Cold steel, the familiar angles of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, licked against his cheeks. Even so, there was no fear in Sora’s chest. Only anticipation.

“I love seeing you like this. Under my command, listening keenly to every word I say.” Again, the sheer power in his words made Sora react. “Now now. Don’t get too excited just yet.” Oathkeeper and Oblivion pulled away, and the pressure on the collar dropped. “Not when we’re just getting started.”

Sora couldn’t help but to give an excited yelp as Roxas’ hand trailed down his body. The teasing was almost too much for Sora’s poor control. Yet that very teasing was the best part of this entire thing. Sora  _ craved _ it.

“The fact that you’re my other half, my Somebody, drove me crazy for a while. That you were complete while I...was not. But...now I know…” The collar pulled taut again, pulling Sora’s head forward. “You’re just as incomplete as I am, aren’t you? Hiding yourself from everyone around you. I understand, though.” The familiar scent of ozone and sea salt ice cream washed over him just before his lips were captured in a kiss. It was a solid kiss, a reassured one where they both knew what they wanted. He pulled away and whispered in Sora’s ear, “We’re both missing pieces the other has.”

“R-Roxas,” Sora dared to wheeze, needing Roxas to give him more than he was offering.

“I know what you want,” he answered, his words licking against Sora’s neck. “And don’t worry. We’ll both get what we want by the end.”


End file.
